starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Мун Баттерфляй
|Дубляж = Марина Бакина (1-ый сезон) Анастасия Лапина (2-ой сезон) |Полное имя = Мун Баттерфляй |Прозвища = Мун НеустрашимаяВторой сезон, эпизод 23: "Into the Wand" |Пол = *Женский |Род занятий = * Королева Мьюни (ранее) * Воительница Мьюни * Глава Высшей Магической Комисии |Дом = *Лагерь в глуши Мьюни * Замок Баттерфляй, Мьюни (ранее) |Родственники = *Ривер Баттерфляй (муж) *Стар Баттерфляй (дочь) *Комет Баттерфляй (мать, мертва) *Лазло Мармалейд (отец) *Эстрелла Баттерфляй (бабушка) *Азул Сейнт (дедушка) *Селена Баттерфляй (прабабушка) *Рина Баттерфляй (прапрабабушка) *Кресента Баттерфляй (3х-прабабушка) *Фестивия Баттерфляй (4х-прабабушка) *Этерия Баттерфляй (тётя) *Дирхения Баттерфляй (двоюродная 3х-прабабушка) *Блокью Йохансен (тесть) *Семья Йохансен (родственники) *Народ Пай (дальние родственники) |Друзья = *Гекапу *Глоссарик *Ромбулус *Омнитраксус Прайм *Лекмет |Враги = *Тоффи *Метеора Баттерфляй |Питомцы = Лил Чонси (ранее, до его смерти) |Не любит = *Безответственность дочери *Свист мужа |Оружие = *Королевская волшебная палочка (ранее) *Форма Баттерфляй *Боевые навыки }}Мун Баттерфляй — бывшая 36-ая правительница королевства Мьюни, наряду со своим мужем Ривером, и мать Стар Баттерфляй. Раньше ей принадлежала королевская волшебная палочка, до того, как она отдала её Стар на 14-й день рождения. На момент 4 сезона, Мун больше не является королевой Мьюни, поскольку трон был передан от Стар к Эклипсе Баттерфляй, и большая часть ее памяти разбита на фрагменты в результате воздействия Измерения магии. К серии "Moon Remembers", она и её муж покинули королевство, чтобы начать новую жизнь. Характер Она очень серьёзна, сдержана и спокойна, не любит беспорядок, поэтому выгнала своего мужа из замка в «Royal Pain». Её трудно чем-либо заинтересовать, поэтому многим кажется, что она слишком холодно относится ко всему. Королева Баттерфляй действует, как истинный правящий монарх Мьюни и всегда думает о благополучии её королевства. Мун относится к Стар строже, чем король, но несмотря на это заботится о дочери и любит её: после потери палочки она, вместо того, чтобы проявить гнев или разочарование, обнимает Стар и говорит ей, что она просто рада видеть её невредимой. Тем не менее, похоже что вся её серьезность — это результат воспитания, и на самом деле в глубине души она чем-то похожа на Стар. Отчасти, это подтверждают её же слова о том, что в годы Стар она делала многое, что по её словам сама Стар делать не должна. Она добрая, но в тоже время сильная и воинственная королева. Подтверждение тому, что Мун действительно похожа на Стар происходит в «Битве за Мьюни». Молодая Мун во флешбеке говорит, что она еще ребенок и не готова быть королевой и принимать большие решения, ведь она «даже не может выбрать какой парень ей нравится». Тем не менее позднее, после победы над Тоффи, Мун вполне серьёзно заявляет о своем намерении защищать королевство от монстров, что опять-таки говорит о её самовоспитании. Внешность У неё большая копна нежно-голубых волос, собранных в форме сердца, золотая корона с розовым бриллиантом в центре, светло-голубые глаза и розовые ромбики на щеках, как отличительная черта династии Баттерфляй. Она носит светло-голубое платье с крылышками на рукавах и голубые перчатки. В эпизоде «Into the Wand» на гобелене видно, что в молодости Мун была похожа на Стар. Состояние Баттерфляй 200px|thumb|left|Мун в состоянии Баттерфляй. В эпизоде «Game of Flags» Мун, пытаясь остановить свою дочь и гнавшихся за ней неприятелей, вошла в состояние Баттерфляй. Ту же способность она проявляет в «Starcrushed», но для боя с Тоффи, который завладел телом Людо. У Мун появляются большие светящиеся голубые крылья, цвет кожи становится синего оттенка, прибавляется еще две пары рук и усики на голове, что свойственно бабочкам. В эпизоде Tough Love‎‎ в сражении с разбушевавшейся Метеорой, Мун снова входит в состояние. Она демонстрирует недюжинные способности телекинеза, а также умение стрелять из всех своих рук некой голубой молнией. В этом же состоянии она способна открывать портал в Измерение магии для регенерации. Силы и способности * Королевская волшебная палочка: До того, как передать волшебную палочку Стар, Мун сама владела ей, а значит она обладает знаниями о том, как ею пользоваться. * Форма Баттерфляй/'Присущая магия': Королева может принимать форму Баттерфляй и использовать магию даже без палочки. Она так же, как и Стар, была обучена Глоссариком способности использовать магию без волшебной палочки. * Боевые навыки: в «Starcrushed» королева Мун показана как очень хороший боец. В Замке Баттерфляй у неё есть боевой костюм, она надела его в эпизоде «Face the Music». Она умеет обращаться как с обычным мечом, так и с энергетическим, который может создать с помощью магии. *'Телекинез': В эпизоде «The Bogbeast of Boggabah» мы ясно видим, что Мун владеет техникой телекинеза и способна переносить крупные тела. В «Tough Love» это подтверждается тем, что Мун поднимает в воздух и управляет огромными валунами. *'Владение крокодильим и аллигаторовым языком:' «The Battle for Mewni: Return to Mewni» Мун разговаривает с крокодилом-привратником святилища. В эпизоде «Down by the River» она подтвердила это умение. Отношения Король Баттерфляй thumb|left|Мун и Ривер Мун не терпит беспорядка, устраиваемого своим мужем. В доказательство этому подойдет эпизод "Royal Pain", когда Королева Баттерфляй выгнала Ривера из замка лишь потому, что он не прибрался у себя. В "Storm the Castle" выясняется, что Ривер свистит, произнося слово с буквой "С". Мун очень раздражена этим и она говорит ему: "Я люблю тебя, милый, но сегодня я просто не могу смириться с этим. Тем не менее, Мун очень любит Ривера, даже несмотря на возгласы семьи о невежестве семьи Йохансенов, откуда и происходит Ривер. В "Face the Music" Король беспокоиться о Королеве, но та просит его успокоиться и целует его. В «Moon the Undaunted» нам были показаны начало отношений между Ривером и Мун. Мы видим, что Ривер влюблен в нее, но ведет себя нервно, стесняясь признаться в своих чувствах, однако, когда Мун расстроена, то Ривер поддерживает ее и та улыбается. После победы над Тоффи, Мун обнимает Ривера и благодарит того за поддержку. В «Marco and the King» упоминается то, что Королева оставляет мужу костюмы на каждый день, если уезжает надолго. В «Puddle Defender» Мун волнуется за него, ведь она так и не вернулась в замок. Стар Баттерфляй thumb|Мун со своей дочерью Для Стар Мун всегда являлась строгой и требовательной матерью. Она дает согласие на отправление Стар на Землю в целях обучения, пригрожая той Исправительной Школой Святой Ольги для капризных принцесс. Она требует от Стар соблюдения правил, надеясь на нее как на будущую королеву, соблюдающей традиции и обычаи ее народа. В "Sleep Spells" Мун называет Стар "ежедневным напоминанием вести себя как королева в тренировке". Ее высокомерное отношение к своей дочери и оказываемое на нее давление заставляет Марко сделать вывод о том, что у Стар имеются проблемы с матерью. Тем не менее, Мун очень сильно любит свою дочь и всегда беспокоится о ней. В "Storm the Castle" она не злилась на Стар за то, что она почти уничтожила палочку, она была просто рада, что она была в безопасности, но после того, как Стар уходит, она говорит своему мужу, что не уверена, что они сделали правильно, отправив девочку на Землю. В "Game of Flags" Мун признаётся, что недооценила Стар и даже говорит, что Стар является идеальным сочетанием Баттерфляй и Йохансенов. В" Face the Music" Мун признается Стар, что иногда она может быть строгой с ней, но тем не менее очень гордится ею и тем, как далеко она продвинулась в изучении магии. Ранее в том же эпизоде Мун рассказывает Леди Авариус, что матери не всегда могут контролировать путь, по которому идут их дети, что является отсылкой к ее отношениям со Стар. После того, как Стар утеряла книгу с Глоссариком ввиду их кражи Людо, когда Малышка говорит, что такую силу как у Стар она не видела со времен Эклипсы, Мун удивляется. В" Starcrushed", из-за надвигающейся угрозы Тоффи, Мун говорит Стар, что они должны уйти на Мьюни, и, после того, как Стар узнает, что Тоффи вернулся, соглашается. Несмотря на то, что она гордится своей дочерью, она не будет колебаться, чтобы быть строгой к Стар, чтобы сохранить ее в безопасности. В течение эпизодов мы наглядно видим, что Мун начинает доверять своей дочери всё больше и больше. Она решает подружиться с Жабаном только из-за просьбы Стар, несмотря на ненависть к монстрам, которую в ней воспитывали всю жизнь. В какой-то момент она также охотно передает отрезанный палец Тоффи, чтобы получить Стар в целости и сохранности. Когда Мун видит, что ее дочь мертва, она в отчаянии атакует Тоффи и даже использует самое Темное заклинание, целясь Тоффи прямо в сердце, но ящер отражает ее атаку и та начинает собирать кусочки палочки в надежде вернуть Стар. Когда Стар возвращается и убивает Тоффи, Мун радуется и обнимает ее. В "Starfari" показано, что она и Стар всё еще не могут ответить на спорный вопрос, как это видно, когда они спорят о том, что делает и не делает кого-либо монстром. Тоффи thumb|Картина, изображающая победу Мун над Тоффи Впервые существование мнений Тоффи и Мун друг о друге упоминается "Fortune Cookies" и "Storm the Castle", когда Тоффи рассказывает о Тёмном заклинании. В "Into the Wand" мы узнаем, что Мун сражалась с Тоффи, и с помощью Тёмного заклинания отсекла ему палец. Эти двое встречаются и снова в "Starcrushed", после овладевания Тоффи телом Людо. Мун в конечном счете проигрывает, и прежде чем она ушла, Тоффи сказал: "Скажи Стар, что я иду за своим пальцем". После этого Мун заставляет Стар покинуть землю ради Мьюни, показывая, что она боится Тоффи и видит в нем настоящую угрозу. В "Return to Mewni" выясняется, что Тоффи убил мать Мун - Комет Баттерфляй. Это событие, как далее показано в "Moon the Undaunted", заставило юную Мун заключить сделку с Эклипсой, чтобы победить Тоффи, и заставило ее отказаться от своей первоначальной "счастливой" личности, начиная пожизненную ненависть Мун к Тоффи и наоборот. Эклипса Баттерфляй thumb|left|Мун и ЭклипсаВпервые Мун показывает своё отношение к Эклипсе в эпизоде «Baby», когда она приходит в ужас при словах Малютки о том, что Стар по силам сравнима с Эклипсой. Сами отношения между Эклипсой и Мун впервые показываются в эпизоде "Moon the Undaunted". Она была готова обратиться к Эклипсе за помощью в завершении войны между Мьюманами и Монстрами. Хоть Мун и победила Тоффи, она оставила Эклипсу замороженной, не выполнив своего обещания. Когда Мун приходит к Эклипсе, она ведёт себя настороженно, ведь Эклипса считается "злом". Тем не менее, после заключения сделки Мун отмечает, что Эклипса "не такая уж и плохая". Когда Эклипса освобождается в "Stranger Danger", Мун делает всё для ускорения процесса ее повторной кристаллизации, пока это не заметила Стар. В "Total Eclipsa the Moon" Мун по-прежнему не доверяет Эклипсе, но снова обращается к ней за помощью, пытаясь разгадать тайну, окружающую семью Баттерфляй. С помощью Эклипсы Мун находит некоторые ответы в магическом королевском архиве, и в конце эпизода она сочувствует желанию Эклипсы снова увидеть свою дочь. В "Butterfly Trap" она переходит на сторону Эклипсы и Стар, чтобы узнать правду о своей семье. Появления *Открывающая тема Первый сезон *Star Comes to Earth *Match Maker *Diaz Family Vacation *Sleep Spells *Storm the Castle Второй сезон *My New Wand! *Mr. Candle Cares *Fetch *Game of Flags *Into the Wand (гобелен) *Page Turner *Raid the Cave *Baby *Crystal Clear (упоминание) *Face the Music *Starcrushed Третий сезон *Стар против Сил Зла: Битва за Мьюни **Return to Mewni **Moon the Undaunted (флешбэк) **Marco and the King (упоминание) **Puddle Defender **King Ludo (изображение) **Toffee *Scent of a Hoodie *Rest in Pudding *Club Snubbed *Stranger Danger *Lint Catcher *Starfari *Sweet Dreams *Stump Day *The Bogbeast of Boggabah *Total Eclipsa the Moon *Butterfly Trap *Tough Love‎‎ *Divide *Conquer Четвёртый сезон *Butterfly Follies (упоминание/изображения) *Escape from the Pie Folk *Moon Remembers *Down by the River Интересные факты *В сериях «Game of Flags» и «Starcrushed» она превращалась в свое состояние Баттерфляй чтобы спасти Стар, а во второй раз чтобы защитить себя и высшую магическую комиссию. *В серии «Into the Wand» было показано, что Мун была той, кто первая победила Тоффи и она та, кто отсекла его средний палец на правой руке. **Также в серии «Into the Wand» было показано, что в юности ее волосы были очень схожи с волосами Стар, также у нее было домашнее животное – свинья-козел по кличке «Лил Чонси», верхом на котором она ездила в бой. **В этой же серии присутствует постамент, на котором написано о Мун: *В эпизоде «Game of Flags» королева Мун говорит, что в юности делала много чего, что Стар делать не должна. *В «Путеводителе Стар и Марко по освоению любого измерения» сказано, что в кой-то момент её жизни Мун пошла учиться танцам на шесте. *В конце «Storm the Castle» когда Мун обнимает Стар, завиток волос на причёске королевы падает, а Стар пробует прикрепить его обратно. Таким образом можно понять, что завитки искусственные. *По словам Доминика Бисигнано, Мун родилась в «первом кукурузном алмазе»Доминик Бисигнано (2017-06-18) Какого возраста Мун и Ривер... Tumblr. Опубликовано в 26 сентября 2017. en:Queen Butterfly Категория:Персонажи Категория:Семья Баттерфляй Категория:Женщины Категория:Жители Мьюни Категория:Родители Категория:Взрослые Категория:Королевы Категория:Мьюнианцы Категория:Второстепенные персонажи Категория:Высшая Магическая Комиссия